What really happened in Aspen?
by tigereyes320
Summary: What if Aspen didn’t happen quite the way everyone including Logan and Veronica thinks it did, What if it was a bit more sinister? Spoilers ahead for season 3 do not read if you don’t want to be spoiled


**Title**: What really happened in Aspen?  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**: 5249  
**Rating**: R for Language, and sexual situations  
**Summary**: What if Aspen didn't happen quite the way everyone including Logan and Veronica thinks it did, What if it was a bit more sinister? Spoilers ahead for season 3 do not read if you don't want to be spoiled

**Spoilers**: Set after 3X15 AU for episodes after that one  
**Author's Note**: I own nothing of the VM universe. This starts a few months after Lamb's funeral. Logan and Parker are dating and Veronica and Piz are dating as well.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Veronica made her way through the cemetery and came to a stop beside Lilly's grave. Veronica took the small bouquet of bright red calla lilies and put the in the vase provided by her headstone.

"Hey Lilly. I just finished my first year of college, I can just imagine if you were here what we would be planning for the summer. I miss you so much," said Veronica as she knelt beside the grave. "You're probably rolling your eyes at what's been going on in my life. I was dating Piz for awhile, I told him I didn't want to do the long distance thing. Said we could be be friends. Lilly tell me how you did it. Tell me how after having Logan in your life and in your bed, tell me how you could jump into someone else's. I don't know if you even know if you can call what Piz and I did sex. Logan's with Parker and she seems to make him happy. I overheard them making plans to visit each other over the summer. After we broke up in December, I missed him so much. I missed him nagging me to be safe and holding me at night. In February we tried again, I guess I really didn't try."

Veronica picked at the grass around her. "I asked him one night after making love with him, if there had been anyone else when were apart. Note to self when the guy says 'Landmine" a picture should not need to be drawn. I thought I was okay with it. We weren't together. Then I found out the bitch he hooked up with was Madison. I know he was sorry it happened, and I know he didn't do it to punish me. All I could see every time I closed my eyes was the two of them in bed, so I yelled at him and I broke up with him. Believe it or not I think I regretted it two days after I did it. But, Veronica Mars doesn't swallow her pride. I was hurt so Logan needed to come to me, and he did. He asked if he could date Parker, she's the girl that I told you about. I've seen them on campus, he smiles more with her. I guess I never really thought we would be over. I guess I thought we'd eventually get back together. Why lie now. I wanted him to come to me, and he didn't because while what he did hurt me, he didn't cheat, we weren't together. Lamb got killed in the line od duty a few months ago. I really wanted to dance on his grave, he was one of those men who should never have been in authority. I guess since I'm here I could visit him, tell him how good his replacement is doing? C'mon I have to have a little fun, I don't have much else these days. I'll come visit you again soon Lilly. I hope you're giving everyone a run for their money, wherever they are."

Veronica stood slowly and made her way over to where Lamb had been buried. She was surprised to see a someone there. Someone she actually knew.

"Madison?"

Madison turned around at the sound of her voice. Veronica didn't think she had ever seen Madison look so awful before. Her face was blotchy, her eyes were all read and if she wasn't mistaken her nose looked slightly snotty.

"Jut go away Veronica. You and I can hate each other later." Madison said as she turned back toward the grave.

"I didn't realize you two had still been together."

"We weren't. He broke up with me when I came back for Thanksgiving. He told me I needed to concentrate on school, and he could waste his time with me anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"I was so depressed at Christmas, my parents took me to Aspen. That's when it really all went to hell."

"I thought you had fun in Aspen. Isn't that when you and Logan hooked up?"

"For someone who was supposed to be so smart you certainly are stupid sometimes. Do you think Logan even realized he had sex with me? He didn't know anything until he woke up the next morning. When he saw he was in my bed with me, he couldn't get out of it fast enough. He left Aspen that morning to come back here. He acted like she said he would."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was a set up Veronica. I took money from someone. I then helped get Logan really drunk and then dragged him back to my room.. It didn't take to much to get him naked and into my bed. I gave him a blow job and-"

"And what, you then had sex with him. I know this you couldn't wait to rub my nose in it."

"Other than the oral we didn't have sex!"

"What? Why would you lie about something like that?"

"I didn't ask any questions, Veronica. I just took the money and did what I was told to do. I pissed her off when I told you when I did. She wanted you to be much more devastated."

"Who the hell messes with someone's head like that? Why in God's name would you need money? You're rich."

"My parents are rich, not me. I wanted the money so that when I was done with school I could get Don back. It wasn't supposed to end like this. I was supposed to be happy with him, someone who just liked me."

"So who gave you that money?"

"You can't think of anyone else that despises the air you breathe. The one who holds you responsible for everything that has gone wrong in her life. What do you think the chances are that she would allow you to be happy. She wants you off that pedestal so bad she can taste it. She just wanted you higher when she knocked you off. Possible living together or even engaged. She knew Logan would never tell you that I was the one he slept with."

Veronica was trying to wrap her head around what Madison was telling her. Through the fog came a pair of eyes that always looked at her with disgust. "Celeste? Celeste paid you to sleep with Logan?"

"I guess she knew you would never be able to forgive him for it. Even if you weren't together."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because he's gone and I don't care about anything else right now. I finally told my mother about Don. She, Lauren and I are going have some girl time. Visit my grandparents in Florida. I know you and I will always hate each other, right now revenge doesn't mean shit to me. You know you still have the hope that you and Logan can work it out. I don't have that anymore, I don't know for sure I ever did. Stop being so stupid and judgmental, Veronica. Everyone fucks up at some point in their life." Madison kissed her hand and placed her hand on the headstone. She then turned and walked away.

Veronica just stood there, she really didn't remember how long she stood there for.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"Veronica?" Mac asked tentatively. "I'm sorry she was right. The deposit and withdrawal match up with the dates that Logan was in Aspen. He also did come back to Neptune the next day. Veronica are you okay?"

"That bitch actually hates me that much. Do you know she wanted to save that little tidbit? Wait until it could hurt the most." Veronica was so mad she almost couldn't see straight.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to return the favor. I'm going to destroy her like she destroyed me. It's not like I can go to Logan and apologize and hope he would give me another chance. He's moved on with Parker."

"You did move on with Piz."

"I tried, we broke up almost two weeks ago. Once I get confirmation from the Ice Bitch I'll tell Logan the truth so he knows."

"Veronica-"

"Logan deserves to know the truth about what happened. I'm not going to try anything Mac. He seems really happy with Parker."

"That they do. You know about their summer plans?"

"Yeah. I should hear by the end of the week if I got the F.B.I. internship."

"With your cloudy history with them why are they entertaining the idea of you as their intern?"

"I don't know and I'm not going to ask. I now get to make an uncomfortable phone call with your help."

"What do you need?"

"Jake Kane's private cell phone number."

8888888888888888888888888888

Veronica watched while Back-up played in the sand at Dog Beach. She took out her Sidekick and after looking around to make sure no one she knew was around, dialed a number.

"Hello? Who is this and how did you get this number?"

"Mr. Kane? This is Veronica."

"Veronica, it's good to hear from you. How are you doing?"

"I just finished my first year at Hearst."

"You're doing well? I was sorry that you didn't get Lilly's scholarship."

"Well most of it's taken care of with grants, and smaller scholarships. What isn't I take care of with the work study program. Mr. Kane I need a huge favor."

"What do you need?"

"I need to know if Celeste is in Napa and if she is, is there any way you could send your jet down here to Neptune."

"What did she do to you Veronica?"

"I'd been seeing Logan since graduation night. We were going through a rough patch. I'm a bit stubborn. Logan went to Aspen for Christmas. Celeste paid Madison Sinclair to set it up so that Logan would think he slept with Madison. Then when we were happy again, Celeste or Madison would come in and pull the rug out from under me. The bigger the fall the better Celeste would have liked it. However Madison told me only about a week after we got back together. I hate her so much that I told Logan I could never get past it. He has now moved on with someone else. I just want to hear it from Celeste that she did this to me, to us."

"The plane will be at the airport within two hours. I'll make the arrangements to have a car meet you here in Napa, and I'll make sure Celeste is here to talk to you."

"Thank you."

"Veronica, I want to believe she didn't do this, but I can't. I will do whatever I have to, to make it up to you."

"Thanks, but no one can make this right. She played me like a violin. And I ruined the rest of it all on my own. I just want the peace of mind now."

"Than you will have it. I'll see you in a few hours."

"See you then. Thanks again Mr. Kane."

"Veronica, I think you can call me Jake. Call me if there are any problems."

"I will." Veronica said as she disconnected the call. She had no way of knowing Jake Kane was making some calls of his own once she had hung up."

8888888888888888888888888888

Veronica got out of the black limo that had picked her up at the airport. It had pulled up in front of a house that was nearly as large as the house the Kane's had had in Neptune.

She walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

When it opened Veronica was shocked to see how much Jake had aged since she had last seen him.

"Hello Veronica, come on in."

"Thanks Mr.- Jake."

"Celeste is in the den why don't you follow me, and we can get this show on the road."

Veronnica followed Jake down a hallway with parquet flooring.

"Celeste we have a guest."

"Who is it de-What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you and find out exactly what bug crawled up your ass and died. Why did you set out to ruin Logan and I?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? Because I have the wire transfer from your account to the one you set up for Madison Sinclair. Do you need to see it to refresh your memory."

"No need I know exactly what I did."

"Celeste this is true?" Jake asked stunned that his wife could hate the young woman beside him that much.

"Of course it is Jake. You didn't think I could allow this piuece of trash to be happy when thanks to her I lost my children."

"Celeste it isn't Veronica's fault what happened to Lilly or Duncan."

Veronica piped up at that, "It's okay Jake. The reason Celeste hates me so much is because it's the only way she can keep living with the fact that it was all her fault that she lost her son and her granddaughter."

"How dare you."

"Dare what? Tell the truth? Think back Celeste, if you hadn't lied and told Duncan that I was his sisiter, we wouldn't have broken up. Which means when Lilly died he wouldn't have been at your house, he would have been at mine. That means you two wouldn't have had to pay Abel to confess and we could have actually found Lilly killer sooner. Aaron might have actually been convicted. Which means Lynn wouldn't have killed herself and Logan would still have his mother. Duncan and I probably wouldn't have lasted, he always wanted things perfect and life never is, so maybe if we had been able to break up on our own. Duncan wouldn't have dumped Meg and then she wouldn't have been pissed at us and she wouldn't have been on that bus. Then the only thing Duncan would be dealing with right now would be how to help raise his daughter while he went to school. You could have helped him fight for custody of his little girl. Do you know he named her Lilly? After the sister he adored. You deserved to lose him."

"Veronica." Jake came up and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You ruined my life with that first lie! I could have been happy, but no the daughter of Lianne Reynolds could never be allowed to be happy could she? COULD SHE?"

"No, I will never allow you to be happy while I don't have my son." Celeste said as the ice in her voice actually formed in the room.

"That's where you're wrong Celeste." Jake said firmly. "You will never be able to attack Veronica again. We're done. You're so happy in this prison, you've created for us, you can live here alone. My things have already been removed from the premises, and you'll be served with divorce papers within the hour. Veronica come with me, you and I have some things to talk about. Let's go."

"Jake you can't leave me."

"Yes I can, and right now I'm so very glad to be leaving. I'm going to see if there is anything I can do to help our son and our granddaughter come home. You'll get what you want the money. I hope it keeps you warm, however, you'll no longer have access to all of my money. Not to mention when you have to settle out of court with Veronica."

"What?"

"Yeah you do realize that because of what you did, Veronica is going to able sue you, and I will be her witness. I'm afraid when she's done with you you're going to have to be recycling some of those older couture fashions. You won't have the money to have the clothes and the house. Let's go Veronica."

Veronica dumbly followed Jake Kane out of the house and into the limo to get back to the airport.

As Jake stared outside the window, Veronica found her voice. "Jake I can't sue Celeste."

"Yes you can, and you will. You'll have enough money for all the schooling you will need and enough even to buy your own place. I also plane to replace the money Lianne stole from your father. It's time the Mars family got a break."

"The money won't give me who I want."

"I know that, but just the idea that all of her friends will know what she did, will make Celeste sign the papers. They have already been drawn up. All I need you to do is sign them when you get them. Lilly would never have wanted you to get hurt. Take the money Veronica. I can't give you back the last three and a half years. But, I can give you that much."

"If it means that much to you, fine. Just let me know what you need me to do."

"I will. We're here. Veronica keep in touch will you. I know you aren't my daughter, but you were my little girl's best friend, and you got her the real justice she deserved. Aaron may not have been found guilty in a courtroom, but to the people who loved Lilly you gave us closure."

Veronica nodded as she left the limo and made her way across the tarmack to the plane to take her back home.

Ten minutes later they were in the air and headed back toward Neptune. Veronica took out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"What's up Veronica?"

"I need to talk to you Logan. Can I come by in about an hour?"

"I don't know Ronnie, Parker is coming over."

"Please? This is really important."

"Ok if it's that important. I'll see you in an hour."

"I'll see you then Logan."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Veronica stood outside Logan's suite and raised her hand to knock when the door swung open.

"Hey, C'mon in." Logan said as he walked back into the suite.

Veronica followed him back into the suite, she looked around confused as she saw some boxes here and there on the floor. "WHere are you going?"

"Oh yeah, I dodn't get a chance to tell you. Cliff found me this amazing house with it's own private beach. So I bought it and Dick and I are moving in next week. And before you ask, yes I hired someone to do our cooking and cleaning for us."

"So you're moving," Veronica said very surprised. She couldn't explain why it felt like this just meant an even more final end to them. "I guess I never saw you giving up the room service."

"The property was a steal and it was a way for me to get to more of the money in my trust fund. I could use some of the huge principal to buy a house. Believe it or not the cook and the maid cost less then living here does."

"I believe you."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Aspen."

"Veronica I already apologized."

"I know, I found out that there was nothing to apologize for. You were set up. You never had sex with Madison. She was paid to make it look like you did. She just screwed up in the sense that she wasn't supposed to tell me about it so soon."

Logan sat down hard on the sofa, "I don't get it why would she lie about it?"

"Because Celeste Kane paid her. That woman doesn't want me to ever be happy. She figured you would never tell me it was Madison. And she would be ecstatic with the idea of pulling my happiness away. She was going to save it until you propsed or asked me to move in with you."

"You're sure?"

"I confronted the Ice Bitch myself. I'm not allowed to be happy. Not when she doesn't have her precious Duncan."

"Veronica?"

Veronica sat down beside him and frantically tried to control her emotions by pressing her lips together. "Logan, I know it doesn't change anything between us. You're with Parker and she seems to make you really happy." Veronica wasn't quite able to keep the tears from filling her eyes.

"She does."

Veronica nodded as the reality set in on her. Before she could think about it she quickly hugged Logan to her. "You tell her she better keep making you happy. Because no one deserves to be happy more than you. If she doesn't, I will really hurt her friend or not." She kissed him on the cheek and got up and ran from the suite before she wouldn't be able to stop herself from begging him to take him back.

Veronica skipped the elevator and took the stairs. She made it down to the fourth floor befores she sat down and cried, like she had wanted to do at the suite.

The problem was she wasn't a hundred percent sure exactly what or who she was crying for.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Veronica stood on the sand and watched Back-up chase his tail. It had been two weeks since she left the suite after telling Logan the truth. He had moved into his new place. She had politely declined the invitation to the house party. Three days ago he had gotten on a plane with Parker to Denver. In a week she would be leaving for the F.B.I. internship. Maybe she could do a little sleuthing and see what if any info they had on Duncan.

Veronica now had more money in her account than she could ever dream of. The papers had been signed a week ago. Jake had let her know that the escapee and the little one were fine and seemingly happy. She guessed they had found a way to communicate. Her father had approached her about possibly finding a townhouse or condo. She told him to go ahead and look into it and had transferred some money into an escrow account so if he found a good place he could make a bid on it.

Veronica sat in the cooling sand and just watched the water. She didn't notice when a body flopped down beside her.

"You doing okay superfly?" Wallace asked as he sat next to her.

"I'm fine. I have money in the bank, I'm on way to spend six week at a plumb internship. What more could a girl want?"

"Maybe the guy she's still in love with."

"That would be nice, if he wasn't involved with someone else. He's moved on Wallace, and can you blame him. I'm a lousy girlfriend. I don't let him in, I don't trust him, I tell him I want to know the truth warts and all and then when the truth walks up and slaps me in the face I run in the other direction. He was so right."

"Right about what?"

"He told me once that one of the things he said on the voice mail I deleted, that if I dig deep enough everyone is a sinner. He's right there is no one that is perfect. I thought Duncan was and look at everything he put me through. If I compare sins his to Logan'sd, they come up pretty equal, yet I went back to Duncan, because he-"

"You thought he was safe. You didn't love Duncan, not the same way you've loved Logan. Duncan when yu two got back togehter never really had the power to destroy you. Logan always has had that power. I think you and Logan always had a connection, neither of you would have acted on it if everything hadn't changed. You never know though, Lilly and Logan were never meant to last and Duncan wanted to be with a person who would let him believe life was perfect. Veronica that never would have worked for you in the long run. Maybe you and Logan just need some time apart. You two are like a magnet and iron shavings, you're destined to be together. So go enjoy your internship and when you come back work on being friends and when Logan and Parker break up maybe you tow will be ready for each other."

"I hate it when your right."

"Comes with the BFF territory. Come on lets go make me some snickerdoodles."

88888888888888888888888888888888888

2 months later

Keith brought in yet another box from the car. "Okay honey that's the last of your stuff. Are you sure about this?"

Veronica smiled as she came from the kitchen. "Dad, it's already been settled. You and Alicia want to try the whole living together thing. Neither Wallace nor myself want to see that on a daily basis. Plus this way Wallace doesn't have to live at the dorms. We each have our own bathroom and bedroom, and we get a taste of independence. Come on Dad we both need this. You knew eventually I would be moving out."

"But you're still my little girl."

"I promise we'll get together at least once a week for dinner. Plus you'll see me when ever I come into the office. I'm still helping you with the P.I. biz."

"Okay. I give up. You and Wallace will be there for dinner tomorrow night?"

"You got it." Veronica said as she kissed her dad's cheek and gently pushed him out the door.

Veronica looked at the wide open space of the two bedroom townhouse. Her bedroom was on the second floor a long with her bedroom. Wallace's bedroom was on the other side of the huge living room. He had picked the smaller bedroom since Veronica was pretty much letting him live there rent free. She wasn't quite ready to live completely on her own. The furniture was a mix of stuff from the old apartment and what she had bought new. One thing she had bought herself was a queen sized bed. Her old twin bed was no at Alicia's for when she or Wallace visited.

She and Wallace had decided to throw a house warming party on Friday night for everyone. Through the grapevine she had heard that Bronson and Mac were going strong, Piz had found a new girl, Dick was still Dick, and Logan and Parker had decided to stop going out and just be friends.

The internship had been a blast but Veronica wasn't so sure she wanted to belong to an organization that pushed more paperwork than the I.R.S.. Maybe she would go to law school, it might be fun. Jake had kept her in the loop. They had almost reached an arangement with the Mannings. Once that was done, Duncan could come back to the U.S. Get his G.E.D. at then go to college. Jake said he was thinking about going to Stanford. Jake was moving to San Francisco so he could help Duncan raise little Lilly while he went to school. There might even come a time when Duncan could visit Neptune and his friends here safely.

Veronica had met Logan for coffee a couple of times and they had talked, really talked about everything that had happened between them. It seemed like they were on their way back to being real friends.

She took the box upstairs to her bedroom.

Less than two hours later everything was put away to her satisfaction.

As she finished straightening up the room, the doorbell rang. She skipped down the stairs. As she peeked through the security hole Veronica was surprised who was there.

"Logan what are you doing here?" Veronica asked as opened the door.

"I got you something for a housewarming gift. I'm told that's what friends do. I got your case of pop-tarts when I moved in."

Veronica stepped back to wave him in. "The kitchen is that way."

Logan made his way to the kitchen and unloaded the crate.

Veronica peeked over the rim of the crate, "So what did you bring?"

"The essentials."

"Which would be?"

"Coffee, bread, peanut butter and an assortment of jellies, pop tarts, macaroni and cheese, and Chicken Noodle soup. I figured just in case you or Wallace got sick." Logan said with a smile and a wink.

"Wallace already made sure there was plenty of dry goods so that I always am able to make him snickerdoodles, or any other other cookie he can think of. He bought me a cookie recipe book with over two hundred recipes in it."

"I'm kind of partial to your chocolate chip cookies. Wouldn't want to make me a batch would you? Even Dick loves your cookies."

"I don't think I like knowing that Dick likes anything about me. We're good with the mutual hate."

"You picked a really good place, but why again is Wallace here?"

"I'm not ready to be totally on my own. Besides Wallace didn't want to do the dorms this year, and with my Dad and Alicia trying the whole living together thing. We did want our eye sockets to be burned."

Logan laughed at the look on Veronica's face. "So you're okay with your Dad and Alicia."

"I'm getting there. I'm doing the supportive doctor thing, and keeping my mouth shut as long as my Dad is happy. She hurts him gloves come off. Speaking of which, I heard about you and Parker splitting up, are you okay?"

"Yeah, we are good. While we were in Denver she realized that our relationship was more like yours and Wallace' than say Mac and Bronson's."

"I realized that Piz and I were nothing more than smoke. I let him in even less than you, I didn't feel like I could go to him if I needed support. I felt he would just look adoringly at me and tell me to do whatever I thought was best. It was times like that I really missed the times would argue about my cases."

"I missed the arguing, but I missed the making up more."

"Logan, I thought you said-"

"I changed my mind, Veronica. I want us back. But, if we do this you have to let me in, you have to hear my concerns. I will do my best to be a little more driven. I don't want to be a permanent college student."

Veronica took her hand and cupped Logan's jaw. "Are you sure? I want this to work this time. I really want us to work."

Logan cupped her face and lowered his mouth to hers. They stood that way for several minutes. Then Logan moved his mouth from her lips to her neck and unerringly nipped at the sweet spot she had there. "So are we going slow this time around?"

"I'm not what you call a patient woman."

"So what do we do?"

"I say we go upstairs and break in my new bed."

"And then?"

"I was hoping you stay for breakfast. I already have your favorite meal."

"I think that could be arranged. But I'm going to insist on having a drawer of my own. Because I know you want one too."

"There is another bright side."

"Which is?"

"I don't have to sneak into my house to avoid my Dad anymore."

"So are you going to take me to lair and seduce me?"

"I can't promise I won't freak when I get surprised."

"I can't promise I won't do thing that disappoint you, but I know I still love you."

"I love you too, now follow me, said the spider to the fly."

"It's the only way I want to leave this world."

Fin


End file.
